The Wait is Over
by thebigj
Summary: Takes place a few months after the end of 1.13 - "Sectionals". Emma and Will move into the next phase of their relationship, which both have been anxiously awaiting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. They're just fun to play with.

**A/N:** First, I would like to that my beta, Rose, for reading this through and giving her input for this piece. Much love!

Second, this is my first piece that is not a drabble for _Glee_. I'm thinking that I will make this a chapter series, but I'm not 100% decided yet. Let me know what you think!

**The Wait is Over**

The cool air of the winter months was quickly fleeting and spring was slowly meandering into place. The trees were flooding green with buds and birds were chirping their jovial songs once again. One particular song flooded from a cracked window of an apartment building. The voice cooed along to a song that she'd sung before; the song that she sung when she had been swept off her feet, literally. If all the moments prior to that dance hadn't secured her feelings, that dance surely did.

Emma grinned at her own reflection. She ran the final touch of light auburn eyeliner beneath her eye, simple, but no different from her day-to-day wear. She placed it back on the counter, in its rightful place beside the blush, which she traded for. A quick dusting of pink to each cheek and she gave herself a nod of approval in the mirror. She turned on her heels and strode out of the bathroom.

Though her make-up was the same, tonight was not. Tonight was a new night. Tonight was the night she had been longing for. Tonight was her first official date with Will Schuester. Months had passed since she'd quit her job at McKinley High School; since he'd kissed her in the hallway; since she told him it wasn't a good idea to rush into something.

Once in her bedroom, she opened her closet doors, searching for the perfect outfit. Running her hands along the array of fabrics, her fingers skimmed along the trim of a deep emerald green dress. She pulled it from the ranks and held it in front of her, surveying. _Not too dressy_, she tilted her head, _not too casual_. She wasn't one hundred percent sure of what they were doing on their first outing. She slipped effortlessly into the dress and stood before her full-length mirror, turning sideways. She pursed her lips, smoothing her hands over the cloth. It fell just at her knees and was accented by a slim bow along her slender waist. Capped sleeves and a neckline accented with a cream colored daisy, Emma finalized her outfit with an ivory sweater. She shook free any scarlet locks that got caught beneath the material.

He'd been a gentleman and she hadn't expected any less. Emma knew Will. She'd watched him, listened to him, and gotten to know him through all their adventures and discussions at McKinley High. Will told her he would wait for her, show her that he was, indeed, ready. Emma tried not to get her hopes up. She wanted only good things for Will Schuester, but she secretly hoped that he wouldn't find his happiness back in the arms of Terri.

Emma sat on the edge of her neatly made bed, noted with an abundance of pillows. Her hands wrung together in her lap as she glanced over to the clock beside her bed. _Only 5:30?_ She couldn't help but laugh at herself, _I'm an hour early_.

Will called her every third day in the beginning, not wanting to put pressure. They talked about the glee club. Finn still wasn't talking to Puck or Quinn. He'd only grown closer to Rachel, who he'd come to feel as his only confidant. They talked about the new guidance counselor who had taken over a week after Emma's departure (an older man, whom the students all felt was trying a little too hard to be everyone's friend). They talked about Emma's new job. She'd been offered a job as a counselor just two towns over. It wasn't the same as McKinley; no one was as nice.

Emma heard her phone buzz from the kitchen, quickly rising from her sitting position on the bed, nearly slipping on her way to retrieve it. She picked up the small device and read the front screen, _1 New Message – Will_. She beamed and flipped the mechanism open.

_ I'm ready early. I couldn't help myself._

She responded back,

_Me too. Come on over._

She placed the phone alongside her purse on the table. She rapped her fingers there for a moment, trying to calm the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach.

The phone calls from Will got more frequent as time passed and he showed no signs of losing interest. Emma became more confident in his word of sticking around. The day that proved the point even further was when he called, asking her to help him move into his new apartment; he was moving out of the place he once shared with Terri. She readily agreed to help him and once off the phone, she'd smiled, wrapping her arms around her midriff.

Emma continued to stand in the kitchen, gripping at the counter. She had no idea what was to come from this night. They hadn't even really seen each other, except for her helping him move. It was more her decision that distance should be kept between them. This night was going to be a new venture. Her mind wandered back to the kiss that day in the hallway of the school. She smiled to herself, being able to recount it well and having thought back on it many times.

A soft rap at the door snapped her from her reverie. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as her head spun to look at the door. A quick shiver flickered through her body as she made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, Emma saw Will standing there. She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled, and opened the door.

He stood before her with a white orchid with a fiery pink center. Emma's right hand clung to the door while her left held onto the doorjamb. She couldn't help the broad grin that broke out across her face, "Hi." The hairs at the back of her neck called attention as she took in the sight of him, dressed in a button-up light blue top with khaki pants.

"Hey," Will said, taking a step closer to her. He took a moment to look her up and down. She always dressed nice and tonight was the same. "This," he said, holding out the exotic flower, "is for you."

She smiled and took the orchid from him, "You didn't have to. It is beautiful though."

"I remember you used to have one on your desk," he explained, "I mean, back at McKinley."

She smiled, dropping her head for a moment, before regaining composure and catching his eye once again, "Yes, I did, but this is beautiful."

A pause fell between the pair as they held eye contact. After a few seconds, Will cleared his throat, "You ready?"

Emma grinned, "Yes." She placed the orchid on the side table by the door and grabbed her purse and phone from the kitchen table. Will shifted out of her way, allowing her to lock up her apartment. He held out his hand to show her to the entrance of her apartment building. The anticipation of the night was building and Emma felt like a high schooler all over again. He held the door for her and the spring air kissed at her neck. As refreshing as it felt, it was dimmed in comparison to feeling Will's hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. They're just fun to play with.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my beta, Cooley, for helping me with this chapter! You have the patience of a saint and your input has been greatly, _greatly_ appreciated. Thank you!

**The Wait is Over**

Part II

The date had been going well, extremely well. As nervous as Emma had felt beforehand, the moment she saw Will in her doorway, the butterflies ceased in her stomach and she felt a cool surge of relief wash over her. Seeing him for the first time in weeks was enough to calm her every nerve.

Will's tension continued to plague him. This was his first date in years. He and Terri had been together since high school. He tried telling himself that this was Emma, the Emma that he'd grown to care for over the time spent at McKinley High School; the Emma who didn't expect him to change who he was. With Emma, he was able to be himself and she accepted him for just that. He'd stayed in touch with her after she left McKinley and after a few months of phone conversations, Will called and asked her out on a date. She said yes with a smile he could hear in her words. When the day finally came, his anxiety was tangled with excitement. He was nervous because it was a date and he was nervous because it was with Emma.

Will understood Emma's mysophobia well. She needed to be clean and her surroundings needed to be the same. Witnessing her cleaning each individual grape before eating it, wiping down the table with disinfecting napkins, or seeing the look of paralyzing shock when Terri licked her thumb and swiped away the lipstick from her mug, Will knew that germs and Emma's phobia were going to be the greatest challenge in deciding where to take her on their first outing. He ruled out a movie on his own; it was no place for talking, catching up, or quiet conversation. He knew that any dodgy restaurant would be out, so he'd settled for a small, quiet locale.

Not too far from his new apartment, there was a little café named "The Meeting Place" and after a stop to check out the scene, Will decided that that was where he would take Emma. At night, the café turned into a lounge, offering small tables that allowed for one-on-one conversation. Everything was made to order, so the staff could cater to Emma's every food request.

When he showed Emma through the door of the café, he watched her face for a sign approval and was pleased when she looked to him, grinned, and said, "It's cute." He returned the flash of a smile, pleased with himself for making the right decision on the location.

The evening was filled with hushed conversation at a small round table. Though she didn't normally eat out at restaurants, Emma was trying to take strides and push through her fear as best she could. She didn't bring her plastic gloves. She did, however, bring her own silverware and water, stashed away in her purse until the food arrived. Will made no notice of her otherwise peculiar actions. Emma smiled inwardly upon noticing this. Her entire life had been filled with stares and questions. For once, Emma was able to act naturally; naturally for her, at least.

Full and content, he leaned over the dimly lit table and asked, "Want to go out for a walk?" with a cock of his head towards the door.

Emma beamed and nodded her head, strawberry locks bouncing off her shoulders.

Will placed the bill, payment, and tip on the table before standing up and pulling out her chair as Emma stood from her seat. She walked back out into the cool spring night. Her emerald dress danced around her knees, coming to life in the light breeze that whispered in the night. Will fell in step beside her, casting a sideways glance. "You look great tonight."

"Oh," Emma replied, gently tugging at the a-line of her dress, "thanks." She felt the hint of a blush make its way into her cheeks.

The duo walked side by side down Market Street, passing shops that were closing their doors for the evening, greeting them with a smile and a wave. "So, how has your new apartment been working out for you?" Emma asked, peering over at Will through dark lashes.

Will was done being told what to do and how to live by anyone, so he moved into his own apartment. "Good," he started, "it's different, you know? I'm used to living with someone all the time and now I come home and I'm alone."

Emma bobbed her head. "It'll get better," she said, looking down at her hands, "I mean, you'll get used to it." Since moving out of her family home, Emma had always lived on her own. It was easier and simpler for her to maintain an apartment to her liking if she was the only one in it. It did get lonely at times, but she found complacency within a book or cleaning the bathroom. Her job was her outlet for being social, with those who she chose to be social with. Her apartment was her place to be completely herself.

As she'd told Ken, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone. Though the engagement was a sham, this feeling was not. She didn't want to live with Ken; she wouldn't be able to live with him. She could see sharing her space with Will; sharing her life with him. Being with him seemed like a better deal than reading a book or cleaning the bathroom. Emma was ready to move forward and take the next step in a relationship and she could see that with Will.

Will sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I'm better off though, too." They walked along side each other, arms bumping against each other. "It's nice to have my own space; to have some Will-time."

She nodded her head slowly, understanding how oppressive Terri had been within their marriage. She looked at the sidewalk in front of her. "How are the kids?"

"They're good," he nodded. "Great, even. We're getting ready for Regionals. They're practicing harder than ever. Even though they took Sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline is still a monster of a competitor."

"They're great kids and they're great at what they do," she started. "You've helped get them through difficult situations before." A ghost of a smile played across her lips.

Will slipped a hand from his pocket and caught hers with his. He half expected her to pull away. Emma, though caught off guard, did not retreat. Instead, she tugged him closer, basking in the contentment of warmth radiating from his hand on to hers. He felt the mildly worried look melt away from his face as she pulled him closer, a grin growing across his lips.

She never let Ken touch her, but Will was so different. In their earliest dance lessons, with her dressed in that outrageous wedding gown, he'd held her hand and the feeling that came over her wasn't disgust or repulsion; it was bliss, like a shot of electricity that blazed through her. Even when she fell to the ground, after he tripped on her wedding dress, her hand landed on the ground and she wasn't fazed. Even with feeling the grit and sand beneath her fingers, all she could think on was the man beneath her. Being close to Will was her security; he made her feel clean and at ease.

Will and Emma, hand in hand, walked down one sideway and up another, walking in a circle back to the front of the restaurant. Standing beside his car, her eyes cast to the ground and she pulled at the edge of her sweater with her free hand, mentally preparing herself for her next action. _What else would come next?_ Her inner monologue ran ramped. She certainly didn't want the evening to end. She pried her eyes from the sidewalk and said, "Want to go to my apartment?" She paused and then continued rather hurriedly, hoping the blush on her cheeks would conceal the flush rising there, "For coffee."

Will smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd like that," he replied, releasing her hand from his to open the car door for her.

The loss of contact brought a near pout to her lips as she sank into the car. Will slid into his place and started the car. Emma laid her hand limply along the edge of her seat, begging for Will to snatch it up again.


End file.
